One-Sided loves
by its-just-a-phase
Summary: "Don't," she whispered, "please, don't. Don't do this."-"Do what?" he replied. -"Make me fall in love with you again." There, she had said it, she had finally admitted to him how she felt about him. She had admitted to Percy and to herself that dating Luke was just a way to get over Percy. Little did she know about Percy's feelings towards her.
1. Friends

**(A/N): HEEEEEYYYYY, so this first bit is in Percy's POV, but later changes to 3rd Person, review for next chapter, lol :))**

I'm looking at her, and she is so beautiful. Her golden locks frame her face. Her gray eyes are sparkling while she animatedly talks about her new designs.

"Hello? Are you even listening, Percy?"

"Sure I am, Annabeth," smiling at her, she continues. Until her favorite black-head comes, she stops mid-sentence, "and these columns will go here... NICO! OH MY GOD HI HEY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!"

Annabeth runs up and hugs him, breathing in the familiar smell of soap, before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Hand-in-hand, they walk up to me.

"How was your summer Perce?" Nico asks.

"Fine," I mumbled, almost certain that he didn't hear me. As much as I wanted to hate Nico, I couldn't (he was my best mate), of course he and Annabeth weren't officially 'dating' and; although, I hadn't actually seen the two of them actually _kiss on the lips, _I was still so jealous of him.

Bell for Homeroom rings and Annabeth skips in front of me, Nico sidling behind her and finally me, miserably trudging behind both of them. We all split up, Nico in Homeroom 1, Annabeth in Homeroom 2 and me in Homeroom 3.

**HOMEROOM 1:**

"THALS!" shouting, Nico weaves his way through the desks to Thalia, who was talking loudly with Katie. Immediately turning around, Nico is greeted with Thalia's wide grin.

"NICO BABY!" She runs up and hugs him, "Still gay for Percy?" Thalia wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Nico, while she lets go. Nico had told only Annabeth and Thalia (his closest friends) about his sexuality and his crush on Percy. Red as a tomato, Nico sat himself down next to Thalia.

**HOMEROOM 2:**

Annabeth sighed as she sat herself down next to Piper. Piper gave her a hopeful smile, "How did it go, Plan B still intact?"

"I don't know Pipes, he wasn't even listening when I was talking to him about my new designs. I mean, he ought to be interested...?"

"What about part 2 of Plan B?"

"I don't think he's jealous. This is such a fail, we were such good friends, why did Perce have to ruin it by being gorgeous?" Annabeth sighed, Piper thoughtfully looking at her.

**HOMEROOM 3: **

Percy trudged slowly into homeroom. Leo, who was talking with a bunch of girls, noticed Percy and shouted, "PERCE, MY MAN!" Leo stood up to give Percy a man-hug and introduced him to the girls that Leo was chatting with. Percy recognised Rachael, because she was the only one with red hair, and because she had stared at him the whole time.

When the homeroom bell rang confirming that homeroom was over, Percy walked out, Leo at his side, talking like an Italian, hand gestures describing his 'sick-as' vacation. Soon the two of them met Nico, Thalia, Piper and Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy and Nico had Double Maths first up, while Thalia, Piper and Leo had Double English.

**DOUBLE MATHS**

Mrs Dodd for maths? AGAIN? KILL ME NOW, Percy thought as he made his way into the classroom.

"Attention Class, there is a seating plan on the whiteboard, so sit accordingly. Thank you. **(A/N: Imagine it as a classroom with two's on both sides, and three's in the middle. About 5 rows)**." An all-too-familiar voice screeched. When Percy looked at the whiteboard to see where he was sitting, he groaned inwardly. Rachael was seated next to him. This was going to be a very very long 2 periods.

Annabeth, who had quietly been discussing Percy with Nico, walked into the classroom, dreading it. Although, Annabeth duxed nearly every class, she hated maths. Finding out that there was a seating plan in Maths class was like realising that you had the same teacher for that one class you hated, again. Which had happened to Annabeth, getting Mrs Dodds 2 times in a row _and _having a seating plan. Yay for Annabeth. She sat in front of Percy who was sitting next to Rachael. **(A/N: So Percy and Rachael on the far left of the corner in two's and Annabeth and Nico infront of the two of them. Hop it makes sense :)**Ugh, Annabeth thought.

**DOUBLE ENGLISH**

"Pipes, you need to tell me all the details about Annabeth and Percy, damn they are so cute. But, I feel so sorry for Nico. Don't you?"

"Thals, Percy's not gay, so Nico's out of the question. As for Annabeth and Percy, I have an idea."

"Your ideas suck tho."

"Trust me, I've got it under control."

**(A/N): YAY finished first chapter without killing anyone :), anyone excited for chapter 2? review and I'll continue :) **


	2. GymHPE class

**A/N: continuing anyway lol :)**

"I don't even know how I survived that!" Percy groaned as he walked out with Annabeth and Nico.

"You don't even listen to Mrs Dodd though," Annabeth retorted, playfully slapping his arm.

"Well, you didn't have Nico ogling at you the whole two periods."

"Rachael? She seemed pretty into you," Nico pondered outloud.

"Yeah, I guess she was kind of cute," Percy replied, while Annabeth scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm god. I promised to meet up with Thalia and Piper for gym, we have it next, you know," Annabeth half-shouted while she slowly jogged away from the two of them.

**ANNABETH POV **

Wow, I can't believe Percy thinks that Rachael is cute. _cute... _I was still thinking about it when a hand tapped my shoulder. Speak of the devil, it was Rachael.

"Um... hi, you're Annabeth, right?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Sure I am, why?"

"You're Percy's bestie for life right?" _Yeah I am, why the patronising, pitiful voice, huh? _

"Well, does he like me? I mean, he was sitting next to me in homeroom and maths."

"How would I know, more importantly, why do I care?" I replied, trying to hold back my laughter. We had a _seating plan_, a _seating_ plan in maths, like he wanted to sit next to you.

"Well, I was going to ask him out, what do you think?"

"Um, sure, whatever." I walked quicker to get rid of Rachael, her response ("Cool"), slowly fading away. Percy can date whoever he wants, I breathe in, I don't care, breathe out. Calm down Annabeth, after a few calming breathes I finally meet up with Thalia and Piper.

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**

"Hey," Thalia says.

"Ugh, I hate HPE," replies Piper.

Thalia frowns, "What's wrong Annabeth?"

Looking distant, she replies,"Nothing, let's get changed." Placing a smile on her face, she follows Thalia and Piper talk about the new shopping mall that recently opened up.

- HPE/GYM/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT-

The HPE uniform consisted of a pale blue shirt with yellow outlines and blue gym pants. And they were playing volleyball. Yuck! **(A/N: I hate sports, sorry) **Piper hated sports but Annabeth and Thalia actually liked it.

"Okay, everyone, we will be playing volleyball today, whether you like it or not and the two captains will be Percy and hmmmm... Annabeth. Pick your teams" yelled Coach Hedge.

Percy's team was: Grover, Nico, Leo, Rachael and Travis.

Annabeth's team: Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Connor and Katie.

"BRRINNGG ITT ONN!" Thalia screamed. Percy's team served first, Thalia rallied. And the game goes on.

By the end of the game, it was a tied score. Annabeth had her hands on her knees, her face red and puffing, Percy smirked at her from the other end of court, she managed a smile before she remembered the awkward conversation she had with Rachael. Since, her team had the ball, Annabeth smashed it down, thinking about Rachael.

"Score, and the game's over. Annabeth wins. Hit the showers, you guys stink!" Coach Hedge bellowed.

Percy ran up to catch up to Annabeth before she went to the showers.

"Damn, Annabeth, that shot was amazing," Percy breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Whatever, I stink, I'm going," As Annabeth started to walk back to the girl's changeroom, she looked back once to find Percy shirtless, his muscles clearly shown while he chatted freely with Nico (who looked terrified and was blushing deep red) and Leo. And that was when Annabeth realised, how badly she wanted Percy.


	3. Rachael and Percy :)

**A/N: Guys please, I cannot answer all 0 reviews **

**LUNCH **

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper and Leo sat in the cafeteria table for lunch.

"Hahaha, we SMASHED you in volleyball. SUCK IT!" Piper started.

"You weren't even doing anything. You pranced around the court, trying not to get your nails chipped." snorted Leo.

"Actually, I did chip one of my nails," Piper held up her hand, showing one tiny chip on her pinky.

And so the conversation went on. Annabeth saw a flash of red hair walking towards their table, _Please, god no, don't go to Percy, _Annabeth thought.

"Hi guys, can I talk to Percy?"

_Damn it, _thought Annabeth.

"Sure," Percy flashed his smile and got up to leave.

Annabeth turned around and saw Rachael and Percy talking. And had to hold back her laughter at how uncomfortable Percy looked. Annabeth quickly turned away when Percy started to walk back.

"Finally ask you out Perce?" A grin was plastered to Leo's face, his eyes glinting with mischief. Percy turned a bright shade of red and mumbled something no one heard. And before anyone else could comment, the bell rang for the last 2 periods of the day.

Percy and Annabeth had English together, Piper, Thalia and Nico had Science and Leo had Spanish.

Piper dragged Thalia and Nico off to the West Block, while Leo was caught with hims arms around two girls who were clearly flirting with him. And that left Percy and Annabeth.

Because the two of them had been friends for 7 years, it wasn't awkward between them, that was until Percy brought up Rachael.

"She asked me out, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. What of it?"

"I told her that I would have to think about it."

"This concerns me how...?"

Percy stopped walking and faced Annabeth.

"Should I go out with her? Tell me not to, and I promise you I won't." The sincerity in Percy's voice shocked Annabeth. Like he actually cared about her opinion.

"I honestly don't care, Percy. It's your life." _Not the answer I was hoping for, _Percy thought.

"Fine, I'm going out with her then." And that was that, they had arrived at the English classroom and they both entered.

- PERIOD ENDS-NEXT PERIOD (LAST PERIOD OF DAY)-

All the girls had history together and the guys, drama (Leo had made them pick it).

"Are you all right, Annabeth?" Piper whispers, because class had started.

"Me? Yeah, why?"

"You look really out of it and, you know, Percy and Rachael?"

"Well, he comes and has the _nerve _to ask me about Rachael."

"Really?"

Annabeth nods.

"No way. That bastard. So, what did you say?"

"I said I didn't care and he could date whoever he wanted to."

"But you do care." Piper had said, but so quietly that Annabeth hadn't heard her.  
As the final bell rang, everyone dashed out of class to get home.

"Psst, Thals!"

"Pipes, what are you doing behind that shrub?"

"Remember that plan I told you about?"

"Which one was that?"

"Plan B, Part C."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It needs to be moved up, I'm thinking next week."

"What happened? Why are we moving it up?"

"Thals. Have you been living under a rock? PERCY AND RACHAEL ARE GOING OUT!"

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"

Rolling her eyes, Piper replies, "So we are initiating Part C next week?"

"Hell yes."

**A/N: *sighs* I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. **


	4. The New Kid

**A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! goddessgirlluvscats: yeah I'll change it later, sorry about that :/. Anyway, chapter for you, yay!**

It was the second day of school and Percy was already sick of it. And when his homeroom teacher introduced a new kid, Percy prayed to whoever was up there that he wouldn't get picked to show him around.

"Ummmmhhh, Percy," Mr Thomson said.

"Yes?" _Damn it, _Percy thought.

"You can show Luke around." He glanced over to where Leo was sitting and could see that Leo was trying to stifle his laughter. Percy forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

And so, when the bell rang, Luke followed Percy to his locker where Thalia, Piper, Annabeth and Nico were already there.

"Who's the new kid?" Piper asked.

"Everyone, this is Luke. Luke, this is Piper, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico." replied Percy.

**LUKE'S POV**

I was feeling pretty nervous about coming here, but I was kinda glad Percy was my buddy, at least he introduced me to all his friends. I was ready to put my past behind me and start fresh. And first up, Art.

Look, this might sound weird, especially since I'm a guy, but I love art. My mum was an artist and she taught me how to draw/paint etc. But that was before she died. And I was stuck with my dad. But that's another story.

But it seemed like none of the other guys were particularly _fond _about art so I went to art with Annabeth and Piper. (Thalia didn't really seem like the kind of girl to do art).

"I'm surprised that you like art, Luke," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well my mum was an artist."

"That's cool, none of the other guys do it, they do drama instead." Annabeth started cracking up at the thought of Percy, Nico and Leo acting.

To be honest, Annabeth was stunning. She has blond hair that falls in thick natural curls around her face and the most mesmerising grey eyes. When she talked, her dimples showed, and when she laughed, oh god, when she laughed her eyes crinkled in the most adorable way, her dimples deepening, her pink full lips revealing perfect white teeth.

"Stop staring at me," Annabeth pushed me playfully.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it that you're beautiful." At this Annabeth blushed and muttered something that sounded like, 'we're here.'

An awkward silence fell between the two of us and I mentally slapped myself for making Annabeth uncomfortable.

"Okay class, today we will be doing portraits so pair up." Mrs Fray instructed. I wondered around, trying to find a partner (not Annabeth) when she said, "Just do it with me silly." I gladly obliged. Now, I had an excuse to stare at her face.

"Okay so start with a gestural sketch. Only the face and shoulders. No drawing past there." Mrs Fray continued.

I started drawing Annabeth. Her face filled up the A3 easel that we were given, I started drawing the shape of her eyes, nose, cheekbones, hair and lips.

"STOP! Now, fill in the portrait with more details." Mrs Fray commanded.

After I filled in the details of Annabeth's face, I shaded in some areas of the picture to add some more depth, and TA-DA I was done.

"Show your partner and critically give feedback."

"Wow," was all Annabeth said, I was pretty proud.

"Right back at you, I actually look pretty decent in that drawing," I repiled

"You're cute." Annabeth stated, like it was the truth and my heart fluttered.

"Thank you?"

"I've got to get to class, see you later Luke." And after one last wink, Annabeth left, and I was staring at her moving figure, before I realised that I had to get to class.

**A/N: Okkkkaaayyyy, that's it and it looks like someone has a crush on Annabeth! ooh la laa laaa, Percy, you got some competition! Probably won't be updating soon, but I will promise a chapter by this weekend. THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS STORY LOL XX**


	5. Thalico :)

**A/N: here is the promised chapter :) i decided some thalico due to popular demand (1 review shhhhh)**

While Annabeth, Piper and the new kid (was it Luke?) walked off to the art rooms, Thalia and Nico made their way down to the music rooms. The music rooms were located off campus so took about 5 minutes to walk down there.

Nico played bass guitar and Thalia would sing, they made an excellent duo.

So, the pair walked off, Thalia's arm draped around Nico's shoulders, and Thalia talking non-stop. At this, Nico smiled to himself, he loved that about Thalia. How she could talk on for _hours _about random stuff and Nico would never get bored.

"What are you smiling about?" Thalia's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"You," he answered. Nico, who expected a punch on his arm, was surprised when Thalia let go of his shoulders and blushed.

Trying to break the awkward silence between them, Nico stuttered, "Well, about how you could talk on for hours about useless things." At this Thalia punched his arm and they walked off again to the music building.

Their music teacher, Ms Jackson, was a nice lady who was in her mid-thirties with ginger hair. She would never mind that they were late seeing as they had a very small class, so when Thalia and Nico walked in, she said, " Come in, come in! I was just explaining the assignment to the class."

"An assignment already?" Nico muttered under his breath, while Thalia giggled. Like, legitimately giggled. She must have realised how stupid she sounded because she stopped straight away.

"So your assignment was going to be a group assignment but seeing as there isn't a lot of people in this class, it can either do it individually or with a partner. The task is actually quite simple but it isn't due for a long time. But, that doesn't mean you should push it back. Okay, so the task is to compose a song and perform it. Now this should be really easy because we studied it last year but still..." Ms Jackson continued but Thalia zoned out, her head bursting with ideas.

She was starting to like this assignment, she had a heap of song ideas. She started thinking about what she would use for the melody, harmony and then Thalia stopped thinking, what instruments would she use? She only knew how to sing, she couldn't play keyboard, drums or guitar. Hmm, keyboard, should she include it or not? What about drums, probably. And guitar, it was a necessity. Thalia glanced around the room, hoping she could see a couple of guitar players she could team up with.

And then a light flicked on her brain, Nico, of course! How stupid of her! And he was right next to her.

"Psst! Hey Nico, we're doing this together right?" Thalia whispered.

"Do you take me for an idiot, of course!" By this time, Ms Jackson had finally stopped talking and so Thalia faced Nico with her notebook and pen in hand, ready to take notes.

"Okay so I was thinking..." **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know much about music) **Thalia gushed. Nico stared at her, at least he had an excuse to. Thalia had the edgy look to her and that's what Nico liked best about her. Her cropped black hair may have looked ugly on someone else but it suited Thalia, as did the intense black makeup on her eyes. A handful of freckles sprinkled the bridge bone of her nose and her electric blue eyes mesmerised Nico.

"Nico? Hello?! You're so out of it today! What's with it?"

"Sorry," he flashed his lopsided smile, " I've just been busy... thinking about stuff."

"Seriously?" Thalia cocked her eyebrow. "The lazy, laid-back Nico is thinking about stuff... hmmm... I am not satisfied with your answer. Do continue." Thalia gestured with her hands that she was listening.

"Well, I was thinking about-" Nico was cut off as the loudspeaker blared the bell, dismissing them from period. "Talk to you later?" Nico smiled as Thalia replied, "Of course, see you at lunch."

**A/N: Okaaaay, so here you go! Tried my best, so don't kill me, and I will try to update during the week. Review if you want. :) xx**


	6. Lunch

**A/N: Thank you for reviews, I know that some people disagree with Luke but I want to try to write him in a different light, same with Rachael, as for Nico I think something's going to change. Another chapter because you know that I love you guys ;) xx**

**PERCY POV**

I waited for Period 4 to end, half-dreading, half-excited for lunch. Today was the day I was going to introduce Rachael to all my friends and because of that, my heart was racing. I told Rachel to meet me at the lockers, she was already there when I made my way there.

"Hey Perce."

"Hey," looking up I saw her blush and duck her head.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Oh it was alright. Except there was this one girl..." I always liked girls who would gossip and bitch about other people. It was always funny. Like how Annabeth used to talk about how much she hated Jason (He was here last year, then left, thank GOD!). Oh Annabeth! How I could talk to her about everything, she was perfect. Percy, stop thinking about her. She made it clear yesterday that she really didn't care about who I dated so stop. Sighing, Rachael and I reached the cafeteria. Rachael abruptly stopped talking. I felt her hand squeeze mine and looking down, I realised we were holding hands. Probably a couple thing.

As we made our way to the table I noticed Luke sitting a bit too close next to Annabeth and I heard Thalia's voice quiet down as we arrived. Awkwardly I said, "Well, I think everyone knows this is Rachael and that, well, she's my girlfriend."

"Well, don't just stand there awkwardly, sit down." I was surprised that it was Annabeth who spoke. I gratefully flashed a smile at her and went to sit down.

**ANNABETH POV **

Surprisingly, I didn't feel _that _jealous when I saw Percy walking hand-in-hand with Rachael (Ew!) I felt weirdly relieved, like God/s was saying "_Percy's taken, go find someone else." _So, that was my, pretty much, only reason I was trying to get to know Luke. He was a nice guy and he was cute, honest. His wavy blond hair hung like a halo around his face. He had blue eyes, like Thalia, but they weren't intense like hers. His skin was not pale, yet not tan either, like the perfect mix of tan that everyone wants.

He was into architecture and design, like me, and right now he was explaining one of his sketches. His hands were angel-like, long and perfect. But once you look closer, you can see the blisters on his fingers, indicating the long hours he spent finalising sketches. You can see little scars on his hands, probably from paper cuts. Luke's imperfections was what made him so interesting.

"Since when were you two so close?" I heard Thalia's voice and looked up.

"Since none of you are interested in design or architecture." I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed it. "Luke, however, actually likes the same things as I do."

"Hey! What about that time you were explaining to me your designs?"

"Pfft! Please, Percy, I know you weren't even listening, your eyes was doing that whole glazed thing when you don't pay attention."

Percy mumbled something that I didn't quite get so laughed at him. I vaguely remember walking off to science and then going home, the rest of the day being a blur.

But, I do remember, climbing into bed thinking about tomorrow and Percy and Percy and Rachael and Luke, I wondered how he felt and how I felt, but I fell asleep too soon to specifically remember what.

**A/N: And that's it! Sorry because they're all really short so I'll try and update faster :) xx**


	7. Plan B, Part C

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! And in response to the reviews, thank you btw guys, I will have a mixture of Percabeth, Thalico, whatever, but **

*Skips to Friday because the whole week sucked.*

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo glad that it's Friday!" said Piper.

"Finnnnaaalllyyy!" Thalia agreed.

"But, guys, there is _so _much homework to do. And I've got my art assignment _and _don't you have a music assignment, Thals?"

"Yeah. Thanks for ruining my Friday morning Annabeth." Annabeth shrugged but secretly thought that Thalia was _way too excited_ for her music assignment.

"Alright, see you guys later. I'm going to a maths tutorial. Don't have any fun without me." Annabeth announced, while slowly walking away. Thalia rolled her eyes as Piper leaned in closer, whispering, "It's time!"

"For what, Pipes?"

"PLAN B PART C! DUH THALS!" Piper half-shouted, half-whispered, wrapping her arm around Thalia,and slowly steering her away from the lockers to the courtyard outside.

"So, is it going to be at your place then?"

"Yeah, my parents are out. somewhere, I forget." You see, Piper had rich parents who had some kind of overseas business that they _always_ had to attend to something. _Always._ So, her rich parents owned a _huge, _i mean _huge, place, _which was ridiculous, at least that's what Thalia thought, because Piper's parents were always out.

As the homeroom bell blared, Thalia promised to talk with Piper later and would meet her at lunch.

-LUNCH-

While Piper and Thalia stood in line at the cafeteria, they could both see that Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Nico, Luke and Rachael (ugh) had already gathered at their usual table.

"Ugh, do we have to invite Rachael Pipes?"

"I know you dislike her but yeah we do." Piper grimaced at Thalia. Piper continued, "What I don't get is why Percy's dating her. Either A) He's trying to make Annabeth jealous. B) Genuinely trying to know Rachael. Or C) He's an idiot."

"You forgot D) All of the above. I still don't get why, Pipes. Annabeth will just sitting there awkwardly while Percy and Rachael suck face."

Sighing, Piper explained, "In case you haven't noticed Thals, Annbeth has become close with the new kid, Luke."

"Huh? I still don't get it."

"ANNABETH WILL NOT BE SITTING AWKWARDLY BECAUSE SHE HAS BECOME TO LIKE LUKE! OH MY GOD THALIA WHAT DON'T YOU GET."

"Sorry," Thalia muttered as the pair reached the table.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Piper declared. "If you are free tonight, you are welcome to come and stay over at mine."Piper grinned, her smile taking up her whole face.

Chants of 'yeah' and 'I'm in' echoed around the group of them.

"Great. So, let's say about 7 O'clock? But of course, Thalia, Annabeth and Rachael you can come earlier, if you want," Piper smiled.

"Piper? Yeah, sorry, I don't think I can make it." Rachael half-stumbled.

_Thank God!, _Annabeth, Thalia and Piper all thought at the same time.

"Oh, that's alright then, I guess," replied Piper. "Well, I'll see you later then, ciao guys!" Piper left, mumbling an excuse about seeing a teacher.

-ART WITH ANNABETH AND LUKE-

"So, what's with this whole Piper thing?" Luke started.

"Oh, Piper has these really rich parents who go away, like, all the time, so she sometimes holds massive parties or, like tonight, small friendly get-together kind-of-thing."

"That's cool, but what do you do?"

"Sometimes, we just watch a movie, have some competitions between the girls and the boys," Annabeth shrugged, "The usual, really we just hang out. Shh, class is starting."

And that was that, and although Luke looked at Annabeth as if she was only thing he could see, Annabeth would never know that, and that was what upset Luke the most.

**A/N: Okay so, once again, if you don't like my shipping then don't read please, it will eventually be Percabeth but I need to develop some foundation first. Cool? Cool, ok so this is kinda like part 1 of this chapter because it kind of continues for a couple of chapters. Will try to update soon, please don't hate me and also thank you for reading guys! xx**


	8. The start of Friday Night!

**A/N: Updating again**!**YAY BECAUSE IT IS THE HOLIDAYS! :) **Thank you for the reviews, and yes I am working on Nico and Thalico, etc. I will try and fit Percabeth in but I cannot guarantee anything. **Thanks everyone for putting up with this story :) xx  
**

Thalia, Annabeth and Piper excitedly made their way to their lockers, well mostly Thalia and Piper. Piper went over the plan one more time.

"So, we come home," Thalia inclines her head, indicating that she is listening while Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"And then we get ready, oh and there's this one spare bedroom but it doesn't have a bed so we might have to sleep on the floor." Warily, Piper grimaces up at the pair of them.

"That's cool," Annabeth replies, "We'll just have to find a way for the boys to get that room."

"Ooh! We could have like a competition-type thingee with the boys. Good one, Annabeth." Piper smirked, clearly satisfied with herself. "Of course, we can order take-out or something, right guys?"

"Mmm-hmm." Thalia nods as she slings her shoulder-bag over her shoulder. Slamming her locker door, Annabeth makes slowly begins to trudge behind Thalia and Piper, who are both to busy to notice Annabeth frowning.

"Are you guys ready for Friday night? WOOHOO!" Piper shouted, closing her front door behind her. Upon hearing the reassuring click of the lock, the trio moved forwards.

"Anyone hungry?" Piper asked as she pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. The girls shook their heads as Piper drank from the carton.

"Do you guys want to head upstairs?" Upon asking Thalia and Annabeth, Piper shoved the orange carton into the fridge.

"Sure, my shoulder hurts from carrying my bag," Annabeth groaned.

"That's because half your locker is in there," Thalia scoffed. "Hey!" Thalia yelped as Annabeth pushed her roughly.

"You deserved it!"

"Guys, stop being so immature." Piper imitated in a high-pitched voice. The three of the burst into giggles. Piper placed her arms around Annabeth and Thalia's shoulders as they steadily climbed up the stairs.

"In all seriousness, I am so lucky to have you guys. I LOVE YOU THALIA AND ANNABETH!"

"We know Pipes, trust me," Annabeth replied and Thalia threw her head back and laughed hysterically, "Oh what would I do without Annabeth and Piper?"

The three of them reached the first landing and in the distance Annabeth spotted the end of a banister that supposedly led to the third floor.

"This is my room," opening the door with a flourish, Piper calmly walked to her bed and chucked her bag halfway across her room.

Annabeth bit back a gasp. Right now, Annabeth was feeling very jealous of Piper's room. In one corner, a floor-to-ceiling window revealed a tidy green backyard with trees and flowers planted in a orderly fashion. One side of Piper's bedroom was lined with wardrobes and Annabeth stared open-mouthed at them.

"Pfft! Annabeth stop staring, I know, they're useless, they store not half of the things I own," Piper waved her hand in the air.

"I didn't know someone could own so much clothes, but then I guess I met you." Thalia muttered under her breath, but made her way to Piper's bed nevertheless.

-LINE BREAKER-

Luke POV

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. Nervous habit, calm down, I scolded myself. I wore black jeans and a loose grey shirt, hey! I didn't know what to wear so don't blame me. I parked my car into the driveway of the address Piper texted me. **(A/N: Let's just pretend that they're 16/17) **Damn, this is one fancy house.

I walked up to the house and saw Percy's car parked on the lawn, tire marks clearly etched in the grass. I sighed and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened slightly and Annabeth's face popped into view. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Hey," I hated how my voice trembled slightly.

"Hello. Are you just going to stand there? Come on in, we were waiting for you." Annabeth smiled and opened the door wider.

Wow, she was beautiful. Even though she wore a plain oversized sweater that hung off her shoulder and gym shorts, she looked amazing. I smiled and tried hard to keep my heart from beating so hard. _Tried _being the key word.

"Well we were just picking a game to play on Piper's massive plasma screen. It was a toss up between Mario Kart and Halo, but none of us, except for Percy and Nico, know how to play Halo, so Mario Kart it is."

"Wait, why are we playing video games?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. Mentally I face-palmed myself, _thank you for that statement Captain Obivious. _Luckily, Annabeth didn't mind.

"Oh, well there's two rooms upstairs and one has a 2 double-beds and the other has a couch. I don't know, Percy and Nico didn't seem too eager for the couch, so whichever team wins Mario Kart has the bedroom."

"Cool." But by then, both of us had arrived in the TV room. "Hey everyone," I nodded at Percy and Nico and waved at the girls.

This was going to be an interesting night...

**A/N: And that's it! Sorry that it's short but I have good things planned for this night so bear with me maybe? THANK YOU AGAIN AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT :)) *I'll update anyway but not as soon so...* **


	9. Video Games

**A/N: Hi and thank you for the reviews I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit longer so will have some Percabeth soon! okay, cool. well here you go...**

Nico POV

"Hey man," Luke whispered as he came and sat next to me and Percy. I nodded my head at him and took a sip from my cup (it was only water, relax!).

"We're going to be the red team and you guys are the blues, okay?" Percy told the girls.

"Which car do you guys want?" Percy turned around and face me and Luke.

"I like the standard one." Luke said, but I told Percy,"Nah, let's go for the 2-wheel."

In the end, Percy chose some weird hybrid of the two cars, it was a monster truck of sorts. So, here was the plan:

FIRST ROUND- Percy VS Piper on Wario's Gold mine

SECOND ROUND- Nico VS Thalia on Kooper Cave

THIRD ROUND- Luke VS Annabeth on Rainbow Road

"Bring it on Piperrr!"

"It's on Perccyy!"

-LINE BREAKER-

Nico POV  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Percy exclaimed as Thalia just finished the race before me. Percy had beat Piper (sometimes I think that she can't do anything but girly stuff), and Thalia had _just _beat me so it was up to Luke.

"HA!" screamed Thalia to me in truimph. Damn.

"It's up to you man," Percy huddled around Luke and patted his shoulder. To be honest, I was a bit jealous of all the attention that Percy gave to Luke.

I glanced back at Percy. The race had started and so far Luke was winning (but, I got to admit, this was one of the hardest courses ever). To my surprise, Percy wasn't paying attention to Luke nor the race. So carefully, I followed where his eyes were looking. And that something was Annabeth.

No. Wait, but the two of them had been friends forever. But still I could see how when Annabeth had almost fallen off the edge, Percy had smiled to himself and looked down.

I mentally slapped myself for being so blind. Of course! Percy had a crush on Annabeth, how stupid was Annabeth, not even picking up hints about how Percy had actually felt about her. And ,maybe that was why he had asked for her permission to go out with Rachael. Duh, Nico!Sometimes I wonder about how I feel about Percy. I quickly snuck a glance to where Thalia was sitting, looking adorable in a cropped Bart Simpson knit sweater and high-waisted frayed jeans.

Hey, even though I thought I was gay, I still have a say in who looks cute. There was still a chance that maybe I wasn't gay, because over the past few days my heart had weirdly sped up when I saw Thalia. even if I wasn't when she was coming towards me but if I saw her talking to Annabeth or Piper before homeroom. And that made me wonder, whether I still had the 'hots' for Percy.

Maybe, maybe I was just craving attention, like any normal person. Because I had wanted him to notice me more, I had liked him...? I quickly flashed a look at Percy. To my surprise, he was not paying attention to the game but looking towards something else. And that something was Annabeth.

Annabeth was furiously pressing buttons, trying to defeat Luke. At this, Percy had smiled to himself and looked at his feet, fiddling with his shoelaces. Duh, Nico! I mentally slapped myself for being so blind, not seeing how Percy looks at Annabeth, and if I did, dismissing the look with a wave of my hand because the two of them had been friends forever.

But then, why did Percy start going out with Rachael then? But didn't Percy ask Annabeth if he could date? So, Annabeth probably might not like Percy. I sighed, poor Percy.

"FINAL LAP LUKE! COME ON, YOU CAN BEAT ANNABETH! SHE'S TWO PLACES BEHIND YOU SO CROSS THE LINE BEFORE HER!" Percy's yelling startled me and snapped me out of my mini daydream. "COME ON, COME ON LUKE! AND DON'T FALL OFF THE EDGE!"

Luke's face was tense with concentration as he steering the car away from a massive crater in the course. And now, Luke sped up because we could all see the finish line.

"YESSSS!" Percy hissed in anticipation, just as Luke fell into a crater right in front of the finish line. Percy groaned as Annabeth's kart whizzed past them.

"Suckers!"Annabeth smirked. I looked over to see how Percy would react and he stuck his tongue out at her. I stood to move closer to Luke and saw him gazing at Annabeth. And I realised right then, that Percy and Luke felt the same way about Annabeth.

Uh-Oh.

**A/N: Thank you for putting up with this story and I promise that next chapter will have some percabeth and thalico. REVIEW MAKES UPDATES COME FASTER BUT I'LL UPDATE NEVERTHELESS! :)**


	10. Pizza, YUMMMM

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am back. Thank you for the reviews and I will keep that in mind as I write this chapter. There will not slim to no percabeth in this chapter but heaps of thalico. Okay, cool, please don't kill me.**

**Nico PO**V **(A/N: He's my fave in the PJO series, tbh)**

"Now that we've decided that the girls get the bedroom, I'm thinking pizza?" Piper announced.

I searched the room for a clock and found that it read 6:30 already.

"Who feels like ordering?"

When no-one answered, Thalia rolled her eyes and said that she would. As she got up and walked towards the kitchen, I don't even know why, but I blurted, "Wait, I'll come as well."

I followed Thalia to the kitchen and wondered why I had wanted to go help Thalia.

Thalia and I agreed on one chesse, one hawaiian and one meatlovers. I stood behind her as she called the pizza place and ordered. I watched how she twirled her fingers around the phone cord and how her mouth quirked up as she talked. Gods she was cute.

Wait what. Did I just call her cute? Gods, what's happening?

**Thalia POV**

Nico stood behind me, I would say we were about the same height except he was probably taller by a couple of centimeters. If I turned around, I could just reach his lips and... _Stop_, I scolded myself.

His slow breathing tickled my neck, making my hairs stand up. I tried to steady my breathing as my heart beat erratically in my chest. I failed, obviously, just being in Nico's presence had left me breathless. Instead, I focused on my finger that had started to fiddle with the phone cord.

"Okay, so they said it should take 5-10 minutes for delivery." I placed the phone down and turned around to face Nico.

I gasped involuntarily at how close he was standing to me.

"Did I scare you?" Nico whispered, his mouth curved up to a smile. Gently, Nico ran his thumb across my cheekbone before he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

**Nico POV**

I can't believe I kissed her. Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have done that, she tenses up and I let go of her, and slowly I walk back. Damn, damn, damn, damn damn, I keep thinking before I hear, "Wait!"

Thalia grabs hold of my arm and pulls me back into the kitchen. Her hands clings to neck as she reaches up and kisses me, first unsure and then confident, smiling against my lips as I back her into a wall.

She wraps her legs around my hips as we both come up for air. "What bought this on Nico? I thought you liked Percy?" She traces my jawline absently with her finger, her eyes following her finger.

I sighed, I knew this question would come up.

"You don't know, do you? How wrong you can be about a person. I mean, I thought I liked Percy, but maybe I just wanted attention from him, or maybe I really wanted to be with someone." I leaned in and kissed her again, at least I was sure that I would never get sick of how her lips felt against mine.

Thalia disentangled her lips from mine, "But why me? I'm not as pretty as Piper or as smart or witty as Annabeth."

I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes at Thalia, "Fine, you're not pretty, you're beautiful. You have the most stunning eyes." I wanted to reach out and touch her eyelids so bad but managed to restrain myself. "Besides, I don't care if you're smart or witty. You're Thalia Grace and that's all I could ask for. I love your jokes and your sarcastic remarks. I love the way you smile." I gently took hold of her chin, looking into her eyes," I... I think I might be in love with you."

The door bell rang and so I let go of Thalia and she unwrapped herself from me. Slowly, we walked to the front door, our hands brushing slightly.

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**

Nico waited inside while Thalia went outside and paid the pizza delivery man.

"Here let me help," Nico offered as Thalia walked back inside struggling with three boxes of pizza and bottle of coke. Nico smiled at her cute attempt of turning away from him.

In the end, the pair ended up in the room, Nico holding all the boxes and Thalia holding the bottle.

"YUM PIZZA! FINALLY WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Percy jumped up and carried two of the boxes Nico was holding to the where the group sat on the floor.

3 pizzas and a bottle of coke later, the group sat bored and satisfied.

"Ooh! Anyone up for a game?" Piper declared. "C'mon, it will be fun, I promise."

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Percy rolled his eyes at Piper.

Piper's eyes held a mischievous glint, "Spin the bottle."

**A/N: Da Dan Dannnn *idek okay?*Sorry that this chapter is short and for what it's worth, next chapter is Percabeth and will be longer but probably you will have to wait longer. Thank you for reading/putting up with this story. Reviews=Faster Updates. Stay Cool**


	11. Thalia has a DNM with Percy

**A/N: Okay I have this feeling that hardcore Percabeth shippers will hate me after this chapter, but please keep in mind that I'm hoping this story will have a more gradual plot-line, etc. So yeah, whatever. **

**THIRD PERSON **

Percy, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Rachael assembled, in a circle of sorts, on the white fluffy carpet.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have the power to ask them truth or dare."Piper began.

"But, what if we can't answer it?" Annabeth asked.

"Then," Piper whispered, her voice laced with restrained excitement, "You have to dispose of one piece of clothing."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth protested.

"I did not sign up for this," Thalia muttered, but was interuppted by Nico who said, "I think it's a good get to know each game, I mean you don't have to take off your clothes unless you have some _huge _secret none of us can know of, right? It's like a get-out-of-jail-free card with a twist."

"Yeah, listen to Nico guys. geez." Piper rolled her eyes, secretly glad that Nico had saved her.

"So, I'll go first then?" Piper eagerly spun the bottle and the bottle's end pointed to Nico.

"Truth or Dare?" Piper asked him. Nico couldn't and wouldn't trust Piper with a dare so picked truth. "What really happened between you and Thalia at the kitchen."

Nico flushed a little but then composed himself quickly, and in a sarcastic tone he replied, "I confessed my undying love for Thalia Grace and she willingly accepted me as her boyfriend. Quickly followed by a make-out sesh."

"Nico!" Thalia glared accusingly at Nico and slapped him in his abdomen.

"What?!" Nico innocently looked back at Thalia, "I wasn't ready to start stripping in front of my friends Thals, and it's not that big of a secret. Right?"

Thalia simply rolled her eyes at Nico as her response. Nico spinned the bottle again and it landed on Percy. "Truth or Dare, Perce?" Nico had thought of the perfect question to ask Percy _if _he chose truth.

"Truth," Percy answered. Nico grinned.

"Are you happy with your relationship with Rachael?"

"Honestly?" Nico nodded. "No, I am not happy with Rachael but I'm trying. I need to get over someone first." Percy quickly looked at Annabeth, a look that Nico would have missed if weren't paying attention. Percy looked down at his shoes shortly after his answer to Nico's question and spun the bottle yet again.  
-LINE BREAK-

After nearly everyone had a turn at admitting a truth or completing a dare. It was quite late and nothing that serious had happened until Piper turned the bottle and it pointed towards Annabeth. Piper hoped that Annabeth would pick dare.

"Well I haven't tried dare before, so," Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she would do a dare. Piper's eyes held a mischievous glint that slightly scared Annabeth.

"Kiss the guy you would date." Piper grinned, probably at the shocked expression Annabeth held. But soon enough, Annabeth steeled her nerves and thought to herself, c_ome on Annabeth! This is exactly the kind of opportunity you've been waiting for! Don't be a wuss!  
_

Nervously, Annabeth glanced around the circle. Luckily, he was sitting right next to her. She took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her pounding heartbeat. It didn't. Annabeth slowly turned to her right. She looked up into the deep blue eyes which belonged to the guy Annabeth had gradually been spending more and more time with. Annabeth placed her thumb on his chin, slowly bringing the two together, while her thumb gently, almost absently traced his jawline. Annabeth flashed a quick smile before carefully closing the space between them, giving Luke plenty of time to back out.

Many things happened at once when Annabeth's lips touched Luke's. Nico had involuntarily snuck a peek at Percy, whose jaw was clenched and knuckles white. Politely, Percy had excused himself, through gritted teeth, and Thalia had followed after she threw Annabeth a death glare. However, Annabeth nor Luke had been too busy locked in a intimate embrace too notice any of these happenings.

**Thalia's POV**

In all the years I had known Percy, I had never seen him react like this towards anything. Percy had a very calm and serene character that I was surprised, and worried, when he tensed up at the sight of Annabeth and Luke kissing. Of course, like the good cousin I was, I ran after him and followed him to the toilet where I quietly closed the door behind me.

Percy stood by the sink, as he had splashed water continuously on his now pale face. Thalia didn't know how to react and almost regretted following her cousin until he spoke. It was just above a whisper and Thalia had to strain to hear him.

"I like her, you know. But I have been trying to get over her." Water had started to drip off his face and he leaned against the counter. "Yeah, _trying_ being the key word there." Percy's voice was thick with sarcasm. "But, you know what the crazy thing is, she never notices. Never."

I wanted to tell that she does but could already imagining him scoffing and denying me, having just seen Annabeth kissing Percy.

"Oh, Percy," I sighed. "I never realised." I flashed back to events that might have clued Percy's feelings about Annabeth. How he had wanted to pair up with her for their english assignment in grade 7, but Annabeth was already partnered with me. I had dismissed Percy's request to partner with Annabeth quickly, assuming that Percy had only wanted to get to know Annabeth better. What about the time in grade 9 when a mysterious note had been found, pinned to Annabeth's locker on Valentine's Day? And how Percy was no where to be seen during the rest of that day, almost as if he was avoiding us. And when Percy had asked Annabeth permission to date Rachael. He was practically screaming out to Annabeth that he had liked her. And still probably does. God, I was so stupid sometimes.

"Sometimes, I would wonder if I had not given enough clues. I mean, that's what a guy is meant to do, right? Leave clues for the girls, hoping they would catch on? But then again, I had asked Annabeth permission to date Rachael. Thals, what am I doing wrong?" Percy sighed, running his hand through his, slightly damp, inky black hair. It was the first time in this conversation that Percy had addressed me, before he had spoken almost to himself.

And now he looked at me, the anger that was in his eyes replaced by hopelessness. I walked towards him tentatively. "No. You aren't doing anything wrong. But you could have given her more clues." I smiled nervously at him.

I hadn't bothered to turn the lights off when I had walked in, and from the window, moonlight poured into the room; making Percy look kinda of blue. Percy smiled sheepishly back at me.

"When," I whispered. "When did you start liking her."

"I don't know Thals. I've liked her for so long, I can't remember when it began." Percy mumbled. Then faster he rambled on, "Just the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, the way she laughs. How she blushes when she's embarrassed, how she bites her lip when she's nervous. I like her witty comebacks and her voice. I like how her name sounds on my lips. Annabeth. _Annabeth_."

God, I thought to myself. Percy's got a _very _bad case of first-crushitis. I'd say he was almost in love with her, but we're only 15, we don't really know what love is, I guess.

"Maybe, maybe there is hope. Maybe you can win her back." I said to Percy and saw hope spark in his eyes for a second before it disappeared.

"Yeah right. She looked pretty into Luke when they kissed."

"Well, maybe she too was trying to get over someone."

"You really think so?"

I nodded, "Now, come on, they'll probably be wondering where we are."

I grabbed his wrist and half-dragged him out, while he rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Late Update because this chapter is long. Let me know what you think of this chapter, btw the next chapter or two might be AnnabethxLuke. **Don't kill me. Thank you xx **


	12. Percy tries to win Annabeth back

**A/N: Sorry for updating really late but school just started and school should be a legitimate enough reason. Thank you for the reviews and sticking with me, I promise Percabeth in chapter 14, so be prepared! *side note: this chapter isn't really Percabeth but kinda, idk. **

***THIRD PERSON***

***MONDAY, WEEK 2***

"Okay, so the key is, to spend heaps of time with Annabeth. Got it?" Thalia whispered to Percy as the two of them made their way to homeroom.

"But won't that make Luke suspicious?"

"But, see Percy, the point isn't to make Luke jealous, but it is to spend time with Annabeth. Let her know that you're a good friend and there for her. And make sure you clear your schedules."

"What?! Why?! I have swim team practice on Wednesday afternoon and Friday mornings. Coach would kill me."

"Percy! Do you want Annabeth or not?"

"Yes, isn't that the whole point, Thals?"

"Well then, Percy, you better make yourself available." With that, Thalia left Percy standing in the middle of the hallway.

Sighing, Percy quietly made his way to homeroom. He had maths first up, and that was with Annabeth, so maybe he could ask her for a tutorial? Yep, good idea, Percy thought to himself. And maybe, he could skip training on Wednesday...

"Sorry!" A voice squeaked, shaking Percy out of his planning. When Percy looked to see who he had bumped into, he silently cursed his luck.

"Rachael! It's so glad to see you." Percy replied to her in a over-cheery voice.

"Um, Percy... Can I talk to you in private?" Rachael stuttered, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, um.. I would _love _to but, I'm kind of busy. Meet me at my locker before lunch?" Percy quickly stalked away, not waiting for an answer. _You're going to have to do it_, Percy told himself. _Break it off with Rachael, don't drag her into this mess_, thought Percy.

Unfortunately for Percy, Rachael was in his homeroom. You can't really avoid your girlfriend in the same room, can you? So Percy did the _only obvious _thing; he asked Leo to cover for him. And so, when the bell rang, he swiftly made his way to his math classroom. Not to his surprise, Annabeth was already there, her nose in a book, waiting for the evil Mrs Dodds.

"Hey Annabeth." Annabeth looked up and eyes widened when she saw who had spoken to her. She blushed a bit before closing her book and replying to Percy.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me. I mean after, _you know, _Friday night." And Percy did know.

"Yeah. Um, actually, I was wondering if you could tutor me sometime, because I suck at maths. And you're not too bad."

"Sure, sounds good. How about Wednesday?"

"Yeah. Wednesday's perfect. Cool. My place, then?" _It's not like I have swim team practice or anything on Wednesday, _Percy thought to himself. _  
_

Annabeth nodded and then pointed towards the door, "I think Mrs Dodds is here."

"Let the torture begin." Percy whispered and if he had not been looking at his shoes, heart still racing from the conversation with Annabeth, Percy might have noticed the small smile that Annabeth gave him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-LINE BREAK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy POV**

Half of me was glad that it was lunch, I could _finally_ talk with Thals, and the other half was dreading it, I just didn't know how to break up with girls.

Be a man, I told myself as I exhaled and trudged to my locker. Rachael was already standing there.

"Percy!" Rachel, who had been casually leaning against the lockers turned to face me.

"Hey," I mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"The thing I wanted to talk about, Percy its just that-" I had to stop her talking before she says something that would delay the break-up.

"No, Rachael, me first. Look, it's not that I don't like you, I just think this isn't going to work." Rachael nodded, I was glad I couldn't see any immediate signs of her about to cry.

"I've been thinking about this too Percy. I don't think we fit together. I mean, as much as I wanted us to, I don't think it's going to work." Whew! Thank god that Rachael felt the same way.

"We can still be friends, if you want. I mean you're stuck in the same homeroom with me for the next 3 years, so I don't want it to be awkward between us, okay?"

Rachael nodded again. "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Sure." So I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her. I let go quickly, making sure that there were no misunderstandings.

"Look, I've got to go, but I'll definitely talk to you later." I picked up my books and hurried towards the cafeteria. I smiled when I spotted my group, chatting away. My smile slowly disappeared as I saw who was sitting next to Annabeth, cuddled up and holding hands.

I clenched my teeth but forced a smile as Thalia beckoned me over.

"Hey Percy," she said, a bit loudly, hoping the catch the attention of the table. She did. A few nods and smiles went around the table, all regarding me.

In an undertone, Thalia whispered, "How's the plan going?"

"Maths tutorial, just the two of us, Wednesday afternoon."

"Nice," Thalia nodded, giving me her approval, "Well here is some more good news." I wondered what she was talking about before she talked up,"Everyone, my mum's having a housewarming because my dad's coming home. He was in Canada dealing with some business with my little bro, but they are coming home on Saturday. So clear your schedules, because you are _all _coming. No excuses." Thalia sent meaningful glances around the table.

Well, I guess that explained it. This was going to be an eventful week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-LINE BREAK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skips to Wednesday morning. still **Percy's POV**

"Muuuummmm," I shouted.

"Yes, honey?"

"Annabeth is coming over later, so I'm going to have to miss swim team practice."

"Why? Are you two finally getting back together?" Yeah right, I wish.

"No, she's just tutoring me a bit for maths. So I need you to write me a note, please?"

"Sure and I'm glad that you're trying your best in all your subjects."

"Thanks," I pecked her on my cheek and left the apartment, but not before mum gave me the note. I love my mum.

When I arrived at school, I was surprised to find Luke standing by my locker.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey, um can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure shoot."

"Well, Annabeth told me how you wanted her to tutor you," I do not like where this is going, I thought to myself while Luke continued, "I mean that's cool man, but she's my girlfriend and I think you need to back off. You could have asked Rachael or Nico, it doesn't have to be her okay?"

Through gritted teeth I replied, "I think you're being over-protective. Well, yeah, some girls might dig this kind of thing, I know that Annabeth doesn't. We're just friends, okay? It's not my fault God made me _extra-_stupid" I slammed my locker in Luke's face, maybe now he might get the idea to back off.

Still fuming, I tried to find Thalia and Nico, and inwardly groaned because they were both nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Nico waved frantically to where I was standing because supposedly, my anger had blinded me and I had missed the pair sitting on a bench adjacent to where I was standing.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Thalia muttered while Nico sent me a smirk.

I grimaced, "Luke confronted me today about Annabeth tutoring me. He said that I needed to 'back off'. I told you Luke would be suspicious." I glared at Thalia.

Thalia scoffed, "That's nothing, he's just being _way _too protective. Don't worry about him, he'll soon be out of the picture." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes while Nico said, "On a very different note, what are you going to wear to the housewarming at Thals?"

"Shirt and jeans," I shrugged, "Why?"

Nico groaned, "See Thalia, why do I have to wear a suit and tie and everything for it. Percy's only wearing a shirt and jeans!"

"Because," reasoned Thalia, her voice slowly becoming more and more irritated, "I say so and I suggest that you too Percy get a more suitable attire for the night."

"Me?" I asked Thals, pointing to myself, "I don't shop _hon._ News flash: I'm a guy."

"Then get a girl to do it for you," Thalia retorted, "Humph." She stood and spun on her heel, going god knows where. Nico smiled apologetically at me before calling after her. This was going to be one long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-LINE BREAK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth and I had agreed to meet up outside the school gates at 3:15. But by the time I got there, it was already 3:20.

"You're late," Annabeth scowled, well tried to, at least.

"Oh, come on! I was talking to my teacher after class." I replied. And I wasn't lying, I actually was. *Surprise Surprise!*

I watched as Annabeth's scowl turned into a smile.

"Thanks for doing this. Tutoring me, I mean. I don't want to get another F in maths _again._"

"It's alright. Anything for a friend, I guess. Now let's go, before I change my mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-LINE BREAK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, I never thought maths would be this easy." And I was shocked, because everything that Mrs Dodds said, didn't make sense, but everything Annabeth said, did.

"It's only because you have a genius tutor," Annabeth whispered. She had inched closer and our noses were touching.

"Who, you? Nah, I just can't focus at school," I smirked, inching closer towards Annabeth. She must have suddenly realised who I was, because she jumped back and stood up. She started gathering her papers.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Damn it, I just made it awkward between us, "We haven't even covered quadratics yet. " I grabbed her wrist, willing her to look at me. Her beauty will always stun me, and for a minute I stood there, staring at her face, her grey eyes, tanned skin, pink lips. _Snap out of Percy, before you lose her. _Shut up, I told myself.

"Let go. Luke was right, I shouldn't have come here."

"Annabeth, please, I just wanted to let you know that you're still my friend. And I hope I'm still yours."

"What about Rachael?" Annabeth's reply was so quiet, I had to strain to hear it.

"We broke up. We both agreed that there was nothing between us."

"Oh. But I'm going to leave after quadratics." Annabeth sat back down again and we got straight into it. And after we finished quadratics, she left, as promised.

"Thank you again, for helping me."

"No problem."

"Hey, are you coming to Thalia's housewarming?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, Thalia was having a fit this morning about wearing suit and ties."

"Yeah, she told me. What about it?"

"Well, I'm going to have to shop and I don't shop," Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "I need someone to accompany me..."

"Yeah, okay, Friday after school?"

I nodded, _yes, I just succeeded in asking Annabeth out. Calm down, Percy, she still thinks your her friend. She probably doesn't know about your...feelings..._

"See you later!" I waved as she left my apartment. She turned around and smiled, before closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath out and dialled Thalia's phone number.  
**A/N: Soooooo. This chapter is longer than it should be but you guys deserve it. Hoped you liked it! review please? Thanks (;**


	13. Shopping with Percabeth

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING REALLY LATE BUT MY INTERNET WAS STUFFING UP AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! anyway, heres the next chapter, thank you for sticking up with me. **

** Annabeth POV **

I couldn't believe I had agreed to meeting Percy again. I still couldn't believe it as I made my way down to the school gates, where we had agreed to meet. I thought about what had made me want to come (despite my relationship with Luke) and concluded that it was Percy's eyes. He had the most stunning eyes I had ever seen, a shade of green merged with hints of teal. It was always the first thing I noticed when I saw him. I flashed back to when I first met him.

_I hadn't known anyone around here when I started to attend Goode high. I had bumped into Thalia by the lockers and she introduced me to the gang (aka Percy and Nico). Piper and Leo hadn't started to attend until about 9th grade. _

_"This is Nico," the small kid dressed in head-to-toe gave a small nod, "And this is Percy, my cousin," Thalia had made a gagging gesture with her back to Percy and I had brushed my fringe aside to see the most stunning eyes ever._

I sighed, I wished that my eyes were beautiful. Sure they were pretty and unique but they weren't electric like Thalia's eyes or mesmerising like Piper's.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes closely followed by a "Guess who!" I immediately knew who it was, my heart slowly beating faster as I realised how close he was to my body. I rolled my eyes in a nonchalantly manner, despite my now-racing pulse and Percy must have felt it because he released his hands and led me away.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked Percy when we reached the mall.

"Nup," he replied, popping the 'p'. I had to stifle my laughter, but Percy caught me giggling.

"Are you laughing at me?" He faked hurt. I grinned before nodding my head. I liked spending time with Percy, he was easy and comfortable to be around with.

"Let's go, Percy before the shops close." I dragged him to the nearest store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Percy tried on about 5 different suits, he finally found one that he liked and looked good on him. And I am not exaggerating when I say he looks good. Percy wore a fitted black suit that hugged his body in all the right places.

"Tie or bowtie?" He asked.

"Tie," I nodded and went off to find one. As my eyes skimmed the row of ties, I found the perfect tie. It was close to the exact shade of Percy's eyes. I smirked and picked it up, walking to the change rooms to find Percy.

I found him alright, happily talking to the working assistant there. A wave of jealousy involuntarily overwhelmed me, before I took control of it and walked to Percy. I cleared my throat while Percy half-shouted "Annabeth!"

The assistant slowly sauntered off. I chucked the tie at him, my pre-thought of tying it for him quickly evaporating as I asked myself why I had agreed to come, again.

"Aren't you going to tie it for me?" He pouted, "Come on Annie, are you jealous?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Somehow Percy managed to pull off the i-look-so-goofy-but-cute-at-the-same-time.

"No," I denied defiantly, though my now red face gave it away.

"If you're not, come tie my tie, I want to see how I look." Giving me no choice, I snatched the tie from him and reached up to his neck, carefully placing the tie under his collar. Instinctively I moved closer and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me in closer. He had grown taller over the summer so that his bottom lip slightly brushed my top lip when I reached to finish the tie.

My heart beat loudly in my ears, I was afraid that he could hear me, but he acted nonchalant, like it was normal for him to be holding me so close to his heart.

"There," my breath on his neck. I disentangled myself from him before I made some stupid mistake. Too late. Percy pulled me in again, leant down until our faces were even. I closed my eyes, knowing his would be boring into mine right now.

"Don't," I whispered, "Please, don't. Don't do this."

"Do what?" he replied, nose buried in my neck and hair tickling my cheek. God, it felt so good.

"Make me fall in love with you again." There, I had said it, I had finally admitted to him how I felt about him.

And that was obviously not an answer he was expecting as he momentarily let go of me. I saw this as my chance to dash from the scene, leaving him there like I did yesterday.

**A/N: Woah okay some Percabeth is getting downnnn. woo hooo :). Hope you liked it, thank you for reading, review please...**


End file.
